


A Bounty Too High

by zakorawrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakorawrites/pseuds/zakorawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo was training to be a Jedi under Luke Skywalker when tragedy stuck and he was expelled. Too ashamed to go home, the young male forged himself a new identity, Kylo Ren. Becoming a bounty hunter, Kylo soon gained a reputation for <b>always</b> bringing back his bounty. As his reputation grows, so does the interest in him and the First Order decides to hire him to kill off one of the only things standing in his way, a young Jedi named Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bounty Too High

Kylo dropped a head on the table in front of him. He was anxious to put this bounty behind him. The Force told him the deal could very easily go south and while fearless, the young male didn't wish for trouble.   
"You asked for his head, Mr. Hux," he simply stated, as he sat down across from his employer. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get my currency and be on my way now."  
Hux's brow had jumped on his face before a small smile graced his usually stoic face. Leaning forward, he stayed silent as he examined the head. Of course, it was the young senator Kylo had been hired to kill. Fishing into his pocket, Hux pulled out the payment Kylo was due.   
Placing it on the table, Hux watched the young bounty hunter as he reached forward and grabbed the bag of currency. Kylo stood and turned to leave as Hux began to speak again.   
"Of course, there is an even larger sum that my employer is interested in paying to whomever can complete the job."  
Kylo said nothing as he turned to face the man. Under the mask, his lips pursed. There had been something shady about the first deal and he had almost not taken it. He'd only needed the currency. Killing a senator was nasty business, especially for one trained as he was.   
"He's interested in meeting you, Kylo," Hux continued. "Very few bounty hunters have succeeded in returning their bounties to us. Only one has used methods that could rival those of the bounty we have set." Hux paused as if waiting for Kylo to speak. He didn't. "Interested?"  
It would be a lie if he said he wasn't but something told him he should walk away. He knew he should listen to this feeling. If Master Luke had taught him anything, it was to listen to the Force.   
Almost as if he sensed Kylo's hesitation, Hux smiled. "The bounty is more than triple what you hold in your hand."  
Under his mask, Kylo sighed before he pursed his lips. He began to weigh his options. Currency like what Hux was promising him could supply him for years. He wouldn't need to pick up bounties. On the other hand, the Force was trying to warn him and he knew he should listen. He decided to proceed with caution.   
"I won't agree until I meet your employer," Kylo answered.   
"I expect none the less from you," Hux replied. "Come with me. I have a starship prepared."  
The masked man nodded as he followed Hux out of the small cafe and toward the starship waiting for them. 

xxxxxxxxx

Hux led Kylo through a command ship rather quickly, as if he didn't wish for Kylo to know the way. Stormtroopers walked past them and the young bounty hunter placed his hand on his lightsaber. He was on a ship commanded by the First Order. It was no wonder Hux didn't want him to know the way out.   
When they arrived at a large pair of doors, he stopped and turned to look back at the masked man. A smirk came across his face before he pushed open the doors. Hux held out his arm, inviting Kylo to go first. The young hunter hesitated before he entered the room.   
It was ornate, likely the largest room on the starship. A large stone chair sat at the head of the room. Engravings of fire and what looked like death were engraved into the chair. Behind the chair was a wall of windows showing the stars and whatever planet they were circling. Kylo's lips pursed as a man sauntered into the chair.   
The man appeared to be old. The pale skin clinging to his sunken face. His dark blue eyes held no kindness and Kylo felt cold as the old man looked him over. The man turned to look over at Hux.   
"General Hux, this is the bounty hunter?"  
Kylo's brow rose. He had had his suspicions about who Hux actually was and now they were confirmed. Only a high ranking general in the First Order would ever place a bounty on a senator.   
Hux gave a curt nod. "Yes, air. This is Kylo Ren."  
The man's face remained stoic as he turned to look at Kylo. The coldness flooded over his body. "You are young."  
"Yes. But I'll complete any job for the proper amount."  
The old man let out a sinister chuckle. "I am Supreme Leader Snoke. I will pay you any price for the head of a certain Jedi."  
Kylo's brow jumped under his helmet. A Jedi was something no sane bounty hunter would take. He wouldn't take it, even with the Force running deep through his veins.   
"I'm going to have to take a pass on that, Supreme Leader."  
Kylo turned to leave as a group of Stormtroopers blocked off the door. He pulled out his lightsaber, the red light reflecting on the metal surfaces. His brown hues glanced between the Stormtroopers and Snoke. He knew he should have never taken the first job.   
"I'm sorry, Kylo Ren, but you have no choice. You either take the bounty... Or you die."  
For a moment, everything stood still. Kylo stood prepared for battle as he debated his options. He'd surely die in this starship if he didn't take the job. Trying to fight through these Stormtroopers would be suicide, especially for him. On the other hand, if he took the job, there was a chance -- a small one -- that he could survive.


End file.
